


Don't Need Candles And Cake

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Smut, everyone is trans i dont make the rules, request, trans kravitz, trans taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: It's Kravitz's birthday and you know he want to rii-iiii-iiiiide on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated to my buddy! They requested some trans Taakitz and you know me, I had to make it spicie
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Taako keened loudly, fisting his hands into Kravitz’s hair. Kravitz smirked against his entrance, two fingers deep between his folds as he ran his tongue gingerly along the edge of his clit. He was dripping wet as well, eager for anything his boyfriend wanted to do next. Taako’s back arched as he came, fingers dancing along Kravitz’s jaw as he licked him up.

 

Taako huffs and carefully sits up, hands caressing his lover’s dark thighs. “Gods, bubbeleh, I wish you were doing this all those times you spent trying to kill me. Although, with that tongue I'd be dead already. Wink.” He slides his hands up, one hand pushing Kravitz back down on the bed and moving to straddle him. He grinds his still-wet entrance against his thigh, fingers rolling and pinching his nipple as he sucks a kiss onto it. 

 

Kravitz grips onto Taako's hips, fingernails digging into the soft flesh and conducts his boyfriend's pleasure. Taako’s slim fingers dance down Kravitz’s torso and he rubs two of his fingers against Kravitz’s clit hard, Kravitz letting out tiny bursts of air as Taako gets him off.

 

“Jeez Krav, I bet I could make you come without even going inside you. Maybe I'll keep on going until you come so hard we have to take off the sheets,  _ again.”  _ Taako growls into his ear, sharp teeth nipping at his earlobe. “Or maybe I'll stop and just get myself off a second time, leaving you high and dry as I lose it just from riding your leg.”

 

“Taako, I- ah!” Kravitz’s pupils were blown, sweat dripping down his brow as Taako rubs at him faster. Using his own wetness as lubricant  he slips two of his fingers in, thumb still working hard at him. His grinding is getting more rythmic now, his own legs tightening down on Kravitz’s. Kravitz looks down and can only see a blur of fingers pumping into him, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes.

 

“God you're hot like this. Bet you've never had a bounty fuck you this good, huh?” Kravitz only nods weakly and suddenly he’s crashing down, lips parted in a silent scream as waves of euphoria pass through him. Taako comes as well, hips sliding along Kravitz’s leg. He pulls his fingers out, giving him a quick pat of a good job, and falls onto his heaving chest.

 

“Mm, Taako, you're going to stick to me.” Kravitz pulls him up by the ass still, lips mouthing at his neck.

 

“Worth it when you make me come like that, darling.” He kisses him languidly and giggles as he gets up to get a towel, swinging his hips ever so slightly towards the bed. Kravitz awkwardly sits himself back up, and pulls Taako in for another kiss when he comes back.

 

“Wanna watch a few episodes of Fantasy Gilmore Girls? I'll let you bottom when you're ready again.” Kravitz winks at Taako and nips at his neck playfully.

  
“Hell yeah, only episodes from the Chilton era though, alright?" He grabs for the fantasy remote, and turns to look at Kravitz fondly.

 

"What?" 

 

"Nothing baby, just... happy birthday." Taako smiles, and curls up against his boyfriend for the night.


End file.
